All For Nothing?
by genizzle
Summary: The Third Instalment Of My BajanCanadian Fanfiction *now including as a main character TrueMU.
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Girl

**STORM'S POV **

January 17th, my birthday, I turn twenty-three. Tonight, I'm celebrating with the guys and a few other girl gaming Youtubers that I had met last year. The plans are going out to a club, this should be interesting… but then again, it was my idea. Tonight was officially suppose to mark the day I let my past go. For almost over a year I kept getting so many messages from Riley's subscribers… hating me, my comment section was absurdly out of control as well… my twitter, my instagram… so I deleted my channel in September last year… and this New Years, I'm staring fresh with the help of my amazing boyfriend Mitch and all of my other really close friends like Jerome, Ryan, Rob, Preston, Lachlan, Vikk, and Jason. This is going to be good, I can feel it.

As I continue peering out the window lost in my train of thought, I abruptly jump as Mitch places his hand on my leg. "Storm, did you hear me?" he asks.

I blush and look to him. "No, sorry… I didn't, I was just thinking," I answer.

"I saaaaid, some of the guys are already at the club and we're given the option to rent out a room if you'd like, it's up to you though."

I think for a moment and shake my head no in response. He takes my answer and returns to his phone call, I can hear deep disappointed sighs from Rob and Preston in the front but I don't think much of it.

The club was crazy busy for a cold winter evening. All of us check our coats in and head to the dance floor. I immediately grab Mitch and Jason, and head to the bar for shots. Ever since the incident with Riley, Jason and I have become really close friends. Mitch say's that he is fine with it, but that doesn't stop me from having to re-insure him here and there that nothing is happening. I order a round of tequila shots.

"To a New Year..." Jason toasts.

"And to Storm," Mitch adds in.

"And a fresh start," I smile. The three of us clink our shot glasses, lick the salt, down the tequila and suck on a lemon. As I'm about to put cash out to pay for the shot, Mitch steps in.

"You're the birthday girl, you aren't paying for anything m'dear," he grins which makes my heart melt and pays for the shots. The three of us head back to the guys who are partially standing around and somewhat 'dancing.'

"You call that dancing," I call out Rob as he shimmy's and does some other weird and awkward dances.

"In fact, I do. What would you call it?" he challenges me.

I glance to the guys giving a 'what did I just get myself into?' kind of look before handing my clutch to Mitch. I start to dance which causes a crowd of people to gather around me. I'm being cheered on which only makes my adrenalin run. There was no turning back now. As I do a hair flip, I divert my attention to Mitch and start to strut towards him. Once I reach him, I do a few moves and finish off with my back pressed against his, my arm wrapped around his neck and our lips so close from touching. The crowd of people go crazy once more and begin to disperse. My heart is racing, I turn around and wrap my arms around Mitch's neck, bringing him in for a deep passionate kiss. The guys around us start to go insane and I discreetly roll my eyes. We break away and I am handed back my clutch.

I look around to see Jason heading for the doors. I tell Mitch that I will be right back and catch up with Jason.

"Where are you going?" I ask and stop Jason from walking out the door. He turns around and doesn't say anything… he just looks upset. "Where are you going?" I repeat. "And is everything okay?"

"Anywhere but here, and not really," he rudely responds before brushing my hand away and leaving. I stand there confused for a minute longer before Mitch joins me again.

"What's his deal?" he asks.

I shake it off and turn to Mitch. "I don't know, let's not worry about it. The night is still young!" I shout and head to the bar for another drink. A couple of hours later, most of us end up on a couch in the back of the club just talking and sharing laughs. I notice that Jerome and Ryan left a while back and still haven't returned. I ask Mitch and all he does is grin and nods his head to look the other way. I turn around and see that Jerome is holding a cupcake with a candle on it and Ryan is holding a bottle of champagne. That's when Jerome starts off the song and I immediately blush as all the attention is diverted to me. I smile and blow out the candle. Ryan pops the bottle and we all have a toast for my birthday.

Around two AM, Mitch and I stumble out of the club ready to go home. All the designated drivers left already with the cars which was okay with everyone else. Mitch calls down a taxi and we hop in. He gives the address to my apartment and we're off down the streets. Silently we enter the lobby and enter the elevator. One glance to Mitch and he's immediately next to me, kissing me. I run my hands over his body and around his neck, once we reach my floor, I struggle to get my key's out of my bag as we're still kissing. Mitch pushes me into the door and pins me to the wall, quickly taking this moment to take off our coats and shoes. Slowly, we make our way to my bedroom, ripping off our clothes, we crawl into bed.

It isn't until 4:30 AM that Mitch and I are settled into bed, and ready to crash. What an amazing night, an amazing birthday and an incredible boyfriend that I have, I think to myself and drift off to sleep.

**MITCH'S POV**

I know he likes her, I think to myself as I keep my eye on Jason and Storm. I spot Jason saying one last thing before brushing Storm off. After a minute, I make my way over to her and ask what's up.

"Nothing," she says. "Let's not worry about it."

"Alright," I say as she pulls me to the bar. We get a couple of drinks and head back to the guys. Eventually all of us end up on the couch sharing laughs and chatting it up.

"Ryan and I will be back in a few," Jerome abruptly states standing up from the couch. He gives me a nod and heads off to the back. Once Storm asks me about Ryan and Jerome, it's perfect timing because they got back just in time. I nod my chin up for Storm to look. She does so and all of us start singing her happy birthday. She blushes as she never really liked the centre of attention on her. We have a toast to the birthday girl. Proceeding this, Matt and Rob leave asking if it was okay. All of us talk about it and settle on some of us taking taxi's home.

Around 2 AM, Storm wants to leave so we say bye to the other's and head out. Once we enter the elevator and she looks to me… I don't know what exactly came over me but I knew that I wanted her. Right here, right now.

I'm in love her… and this just feels so right. We glance to the time, seeing 4:30, we decided to call it quits.

"Happy Birthday once more, I love you," I say and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too," she warmly replies, placing one hand on my face. We look at each other for a little longer before I get off and wrap my arm around her, bringing her closer to me. Moments later, she is fast to sleep.

I can't imagine myself without her, I think to myself running a few fingers through her hair lightly.

**[because you guys seemed to love the first two parts so much... sucker punched right into this :P]**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**STORM'S POV**

_**~ Seven Months Later ~ **_

I sit at my computer desk, finishing up a recording… trying to hide what's actually on my mind. I win the round of skywars and call the video there. I stop my recording and slump back in my chair for a moment. I don't know what to do… No, what am I saying? I do, I'm just so scared. This can't be the case. I divert my attention back to my computer as I open my editing software. I get to work and as the video is saving, I check my channel. For the seven months my youtube channel has gotten a fair amount of attention and a lot less conflict and, or haters. Things have been looking good.

I sit back one more time before shaking my head, and heading to the door. I grab my keys, put on my shoes and head out to the drug store. Gosh, I really need Kim… I don't think this is something I should be doing on my own. I head to the aisle where I never thought I would be to get what I need. I go to the checkout and get a judgemental glare from the older lady working. She rings the item through and I'm on my way back to my place.

I head to the washroom and take a deep breath. Ten minutes later I read my result. Crap, I'm pregnant….

I drop the test in the sink and leave the washroom. I head to my bedroom and look at myself in the mirror. I lift my shirt and look at my stomach… I'm pregnant, I keep telling myself… No, this isn't the fresh start I wanted, I begin to panic. I pace my bedroom and start to think about Mitch… I need to tell him, but when? How would he respond? There's really no other option than to keep it… and Mitch need's to respect that. I continue pacing the room and decided that I needed to see him in person this weekend to tell him. I open my laptop and begin to book tickets when I hear a knock on the door. Who could that be?

I head to the door and check the peep hole, dammit. It's Mitch… what is he doing here? What reason would he have to be here? I'm not ready to tell him now, I start to panic but quickly realize that now is not the time. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Mitch!" I cheerfully greet him. "I've missed you so much!" I give him a huge hug and let him in.

"I've missed you too," he replies and drops his bag. Moments later, he's walking towards me puckering his face. I immediately dodge him. Confused, I tell him that I'm not feeling well.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask randomly.

"I can't surprise my girlfriend?" he chuckles. "I wasn't intruding anything was I?"

"Oh no, of course not," I play my question off. He could sense something was off.

"Anything the matter?"

"Nope, did you want some food? I bet you're hungry."

"Oh definitely," he agree's and follows me to the kitchen.

I pull out my phone and quickly text Jason, he's the first person that came to mind. He quickly responds asking what's up to my somewhat highly worried sounding text. I'm in the midst of responding when I hear Mitch isn't behind me.

"I just gotta hit the washroom," he shouts to me.

I quickly divert my attention to my phone and look back. I rush to the washroom and shout "No! Wait!" But it was too late, he was already eyeing the pregnancy test in the sink.

"You're pregnant?" he calmly but hesitantly asks me.

I sigh and say "yeah, I guess so…"

"I'm assuming you just found out yourself?… And this is the reason of all the tension?"

"I did and I guess so…" I trail off.

"Let's talk about this, just let me go to the washroom."

"Course," I reply and head back out to the kitchen. I start preparing to make scrambled eggs seeing since I have nothing else. Minutes later Mitch walks in and sits down.

"Sit… please, don't worry about feeding me," he explains. I do as he says and sit down across from him. He takes my hand in his and looks directly at me. "Whatever you decide to do, I want you to know that I will behind you one hundred percent, I love you Storm."

I sigh in relief with his response and all my tension eases. "I need to keep it…" I begin to tell him.

"Then keeping it we shall do," he grins which reassures me that he isn't a boy who would run for the hills after hearing news… I mean we've been together for three years, guess it would make sense.

"I'm really glad to hear that," I smile. "I love you Mitch."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No… I literally found out ten minutes before you knocked on my door…. I wouldn't even know how to tell my parents, they would just be so furious and so disappointed in me…" I shake my head.

"No, I'm sure they will have your back… they're your parents after all and after all you've been through in the past… I'm sure this is something that they are willing to be there for."

I sigh and nod my head. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Want to call them up?"

"Sure," I agree and pull out my phone. I see Jason has texted me three more times. I back up my message and tell him that I will tell him later.

Mitch was right… my parents even wanted me to come home but I told them that it wouldn't be necessary and talking on my toes, I told them that Mitch had moved in with me a few months ago. They settled with this response and told me to keep them updated, I agreed and hung up. I look back to Mitch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lie like that… the last thing I wanted to do was go home," I explain.

"Well, I guess there is only one option left," he exclaims. I give him a puzzled expression and he continues to say, "I'm moving in."

"No, you really don't have to… you have your own life and -" he cuts me off.

"And you're a part of it. I said that I would be here for you one hundred percent, so unless you tell me otherwise, I would like to move in and take this matter very serious."

I sit and think about this option for a few minutes and I finally say "better start packing."

**[oh snaaaap!] **


	3. Chapter 3: And So the Truth Comes Out

**STORM'S POV**

"Hey everyone! Storm here coming at you with a brand new minecraft video joined with Jason otherwise known as TrueMu and we're about to kick some fools in the hunger deeeeeeeeens," I intro the recording.

"Hey guys," Jason says as the game begins.

"GG, got a stone sword off spawn, gonna wreck some fools," I exclaim whilst hitting everyone in sight wildly.

A few minutes later, nine tributes have already fallen. Jason and I are already stacked up and on the hunt for more death. I get distracted looting a chest by a skype message from Mitch. I quickly open the window and read the message, in this process I hear myself dying. "Noo!" I shout as I resume windows but it was too late."

"Death by a wooden sword really?" Jason asks.

"Yeah… I got distracted. Don't worry, I'm a moo mooo tate and kick his booty!" As I wait to mutate, I look back to Mitch's skype message. I mutter something to myself and Jason picks up a bit of it.

"What's going on with Mitch?" he asks.

"Oh nothing," I quickly resume my attention to the game and follow the compass to my target.

"All things aside Storm… you've been acting weird for the last couple of weeks," Jason's tone immediately changes.

"This isn't the time."

"Well when is? You're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is," his voice raises. I stop my recording and tell him to do the same. "So what is it?"

I take a deep sigh and say, "I'm pregnant." I wait for what seems to be a minute. "Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah," he automatically retorts. "And I'm assuming that Mitch is the dad?"

"Correct…"

"I see… well, sorry for ruining this recording… I've got to get going. We'll talk later, best of luck."

Before I could say anything, he hangs up on me and signs out. He isn't happy, I think to myself. I finally respond to Mitch's message about his update on packing. Move in date is two days from now. I slump back in my chair for a moment and start to think about how crazy stuff got so quickly. I start to think about the future which starts to panic me. I think about how things could change so fast… I honestly saw myself with Riley. A tear rolls down my face. I quickly wipe it off my face and give Mitch a call for comfort.

***TWO DAYS LATER* **

Around mid day Mitch had finally arrived with the moving truck and all of his stuff, I wanted to help him but he didn't give me much to do and said to not to do strenuous work. I was kind of bothered by this comment but it wasn't going to ruin this day. It was a long day but the move in was successful. Mitch and I crawl into our bed at the end of the day.

"I love you Storm Huffman," he gently tells me as he takes my hand in his.

I look to him and say the same. "I love you too."

We drift off to sleep fairly quickly.

***.*.*.* **

The next few months go by well, we attend parenting class and overall, our relationship has been growing stronger. Nearing the end of October, Mitch and I finally decide that we're ready to make the new's public. Although there was a good amount of hate, we had each other's back which was good. As for talking to Jason… on a good day, I'll hear from him first and we'll catch up, otherwise he usually tells me that he's busy.

It's nearing the end of November now and I'm honestly starting to hate the scenery and the cold… I need some change, so as Mitch was getting ready one morning, I nonchalantly ask him if we could go to the LA house.

"Are you sure that will be good for you?" he hesitantly asks.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you gave me a little more credit. I'm not some potato that should sit on a couch all day," I exclaim a little annoyed with his response.

"Well… if that's what you want… we should do it. When did you wanna go?" he asks.

"Tomorrow?" I meekly respond. He sighs and thinks about it.

"Guess I'll go book some flights."

"Yaaay," I smile and walk towards him for a hug. "Thank-you."

"Course."

**JASON'S POV **

"They're what?!" I shout.

"Yeah, it was all last moment… they just booked flights this evening and they should be here tomorrow around noon…" Log explains to me. "You don't look very happy about this, why not? I thought you liked Storm… thought you guys were really close friends."

"Yeah, until she got pregnant."

"Is that seriously the reason?… Storm is a really nice girl and you were lucky to even have her as a friend in your life… don't be a dick and ruin that," Log says, pats me on the back and walks out to the patio.

I take my phone out and see that I've got a text from Storm asking me how things are going, I sigh and respond saying that they are well and that I hear she's coming to the LA house tomorrow.

'How do you know?' she responds almost immediately.

'Mitch just got off the phone with Log… him and I are sort of here, so he just told me.'

'Oh, guess that makes sense..'

'Listen… I'm really sorry for being a jerk to you these past months… I don't exactly know what came over me'

I see the typing bubble appear for a while and then disappear.

'It's fine, I forgive you. See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

***TOMORROW* **

I watch as the taxi rolls into the driveway, I see Mitch get out of the car and then help Storm out. I listen as they get into the door and say their hello's to Log.

"Where's Jason?" I hear Mitch ask.

"He's around here somewhere…" Log says. "Jason!" he shouts.

I stand up and shout back. "Yeah, I'm coming." I head to the stairs and I can't help but look straight to Storm's stomach. I head down the stairs and greet the two of them. I offer helping Storm with her bags which she gladly thanks me for.

For the rest of the afternoon, I keep my distance from the two of them… tell them that I have to record and stuff. Around five PM I get a text from Log saying that him and Mitch went out for somethings especially for Storm and that I should go talk to her. I have a battle with myself for a few minutes before shutting my laptop and making my way downstairs. "Storm?" I call out.

"I'm in here," she says. I head to her voice and see that she's sitting on the couch in the family room. I slowly enter the room as I watch her rub her stomach.

"Hey," I meekly say. Her head diverts to me in the doorway and she signals for me to come in and take a seat. I sit down beside her and couldn't help but cringe a little looking at her stomach.

"What?" she retorts with my expression.

"Oh sorry, nothing," I play off. "So how's it going?" I try to make conversation.

"It's pretty decent.. you know, pregnant and all," she awkwardly responds. We sit in silence for a bit. "You ignored me…" she finally spoke up. "You were one of the few people that I thought would be there for me but every time I would try to talk to you… you would ignore me or tell me you were busy… you completely went off the radar… Why?" she looks to me with those hazel-blue eyes.

I feel my face heat up and I stutter to find my words. "I… I honest-" I stutter. "I honestly don't know… I'm sorry. Really."

"See, I don't believe you… I know you, and I know you wouldn't have done what you have done if it weren't for a reason."

I wanted to tell her how I felt, I just didn't know how to word myself so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You being pregnant set me back a lot… you are just so young… and I don't think you should be in a state like this. I think you're joking yourself if you think it will work out for the baby…" As soon as I stop talking, I immediately regret my words. I see a tear run down Storm's face and my attitude quickly changes. "Storm, I-"

"No, it's fine… I get it now - you can leave now. If you're so bothered, why pretend to be my friend?" she coldly dismisses me.

I watch her for a moment longer, trying to fight and come up with something to say but I couldn't. Instead, I just stood up, took the keys and headed out.

The evening was a blur and before I knew it, I was passed out on a park bench.


	4. Chapter 4: Lets Get Out of Here

_**note: i realize that this story has a bit of no correlation, so excuse me while i try to figure out how to fix it… simple way… it sounds like Storm has been pregnant for seven months and that makes no sense what so ever… so even though there is nothing indicating Mitch and Storm seeing each other, they did… like a month before she took the test. Okay? okay great ;D **_

_**ON WITH WHAT YOU MIGHT'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR A LONG TIME! :D**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**STORM'S POV **

I couldn't sleep at all, it was four AM when I decided that I needed to go out for Jason. I quietly crawled out of bed and headed downstairs. I grabbed the first sweater I could find, put my shoes on and opened the door as quietly as possible.

"Where are you going?" a voice asks from behind. I freeze in my footsteps, turn around to see it was just Tyler. I sigh and tell him that I'm going to go find Jason. He offers to come with me, but I told him that I wanted to go alone. "Alright, well call me if you need anything."

"Will do," I say and shut the door behind me. I already know where he is I think to myself. I told him numerous times where I go to think when I'm here in LA… since I gave him the cold shoulder… it would maybe make sense that he would go to the same spot… my thoughts trail off as I see a body laying on the ground by the creek. I see the bottle of alcohol tipped over and empty… I pick it up and throw it out in the nearest trash can. Next, I simply sit down next to him, I watch intently for a moment before placing one hand on his arm. "Jason," I whisper. He immediately jerks away which causes me to jump a little. "It's okay Jason, it's me Storm," I reassure him as he gives me a puzzled look.

"What?" he looks around his surroundings and then back to me. "How did I get here?"

"You must've passed out with all that alcohol in your system… common, let's go home."

"Okay, but first there is something that I've been meaning to do," Jason exclaims as he sits up and stares directly into my eyes. I see his body lean in, his lips getting closer to mine. I don't know what to do, I'm frozen… or maybe I just didn't want to move. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine, his hand is wrapped around my neck, fingers intertwining into my hair. In reaction, I place one hand on his cheek and we kiss.

Seconds later, I realize what I'm doing an immediately pull away. "We should get going now," I state while standing up straight. I offer my hand to help Jason stand up. He's completely wobbly so I put his arm around my neck and we head back to the house. It's almost five before getting in the door, Tyler was already up and at the door offering to help Jason back to his room.

"Thanks for getting him home safe," he says.

I make sure Tyler has a good grip of Jason before letting go and heading back to bed. I quietly crawl back into without managing to wake Mitch up. It seems like I've slept for 10 minutes because before I know it, Mitch is cuddled up behind me saying good morning. I groan and adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room. "Morning," I manage to groan.

"Sleep well?" he asks. I pause for a moment longer than should be. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," I reassure him. "I slept good, thanks."

"You got out of bed for almost an hour last night…." Mitch states and trails off.

I sigh and turn to look at him for a long moment. "Jason went out… and I was worried," I begin to explain and I can automatically see the concerned expression come across his face. "Don't worry, it was nothing…" I reassure him and step in for a brief hug. "I'm going to go see how he is, could you make me a cup of tea?"

He sighs, agrees and heads downstairs. I watch him disappear and with that, I walk to Jason's room. I knock gently on the door and peer in, he notices me and motions for me to come in.

"Morning, how are you?" I ask walking in the door and sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Pretty good, last night was pretty much a blur… I don't even know how I got back here," he exclaims.

"Oh really…?" I trail off thinking if he remembered what he did. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"To be honest… being a dick to you. It wasn't my place to judge you like that, it's just been really hard on me since," he cuts out once he realizes what he is saying.

"Since what?" We stare at one another, he refuses to answer so I try to figure it out myself. "Do you like me?"

"Well of course," he immediately responds.

"No… not like that, I mean like like… do you have feelings for me?" It is quite obvious that he is set back from this question so I take his stuttering and shocked face as a yes. "Around four AM, I came looking for you… I found you by the place I told you about in the park and we…"

"We what Storm?" his curiosity obviously risen.

"We kissed…"

Him and I sit in silence for a moment.

"I should get dressed, I'll see you downstairs?"

"Sounds good." With that, I stand up and head out the door, closing the door behind me. I stand just outside the door for a moment taking in what just happened. I regather myself and head downstairs to join Mitch in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Mitch asks.

"Yup," I answer, take my cup of tea and walk into the living room. I sit down and pick up the book I was currently reading. I hear Jason enter the kitchen and say hi but I ignore him.

Later that night, Log and Mitch had to run some errands thus leaving me alone with Jason - I mean, he did keep his distance but now with nothing else to distract me, I couldn't stop thinking about what he said last night and it started to bum me out and then I started feeling anxious… and second doubting the decision I have made. I find myself in Jason's room, he's recording so I walk in gently but that doesn't do much because he shouts and tells me to come say hi to his stream.

"I'm sure a lot of my viewers would like to say hi to you!" Jason continues to basically shout.

"Okay okay, I'll say hi. You just got to calm down a little," I say whilst walking up behind him. I watch his stream chat and I notice a re-occuring comment about my body. That is when I realize that I haven't said anything and I'm not wearing the baggiest clothes… I immediately turn around. "Have fun with your stream."

**JASONS POV**

"Hey, guys… stop with the rude comments. Storm is my friend, and if you put my friends down then I'm not too sure you guys are the supportive fan base that I thought I had," I look over my shoulder to see that Storm had stopped dead in her tracks but continued to walk out as soon as I was done talking.

I sit at my desk a moment later before deciding to wrap up the stream. I quickly follow after Storm calling out after her, but no response. "Storm? Where are you?" I first check her room… the guest room, downstairs, the kitchen, the office, the games room but I can't find her. "Storm!" I shout louder. I turn around to head for the basement, as I turn around she's standing right in front of me crying. "Oh Storm." I reach my arms out for her for a hug. "Don't listen to them."

"I want to go home… I need to go home, or at least out of here… away from Mitch right now. Please," her voice cracks as she wipes her face of tears.

"Definitely… go pack, we'll leave in ten minutes. We'll just drive and get away."

She nods her head and heads toward the stairs. I quickly get some things together from the office, some movies and snacks, I leave a note on the counter, and quickly trail Storm up the stairs. I grab a few things and shove them into a bag. I head to Storms room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5: Road Trip

**MITCH'S POV**

"Hello, we're back," I call out. No response. I look to Tyler confused, and he returned a 'I don't know' kind of expression back.

"Maybe they're out back?" he suggested.

"Could be," I say finally taking my shoes off and heading towards the kitchen. I put the bags on the counter and head for the back door. Nothing. "That's strange, they aren't outside."

"Hey look," Tyler exclaims picking up a note on the counter. I quickly walk to him, taking the note from his hands. It read:

Hey Mitch and Tyler,

Don't point this one on me but Storm… she needed to get out of here,

she was very distressed so I couldn't say no… I will have her call you

Mitch as soon as I know whats really going on.

Take Care,

Jason.

I crumpled the note up in anger and looked to Tyler. "I can't believe Jason would do such a thing, of course he would be all for taking Storm elsewhere."

"Well there obviously is a reason to it… you shouldn't worry so much, I am sure Storm will call this evening and she will explain to you whats really going on," Tyler tries to reason.

"No, it's not that… its the fact that Jason likes Storm and he is taking advantage of her weak state."

"You knew?"

"Well, you just confirmed it."

I leave the kitchen and pull my phone out of my pocket, I first call Storm three times, each with no answer. Following this, I call Jason, no answer so I decide to text him instead.

'If you had any decency, you will tell me where you are going and why Storm would want to go with you and not me.'

I pace the office for a few minutes before getting a text back.

'I don't know where we are headed in all honesty. I also can't tell you that, I told you Storm will call as soon as she feels up to it. Now please stop harassing us.'

'Oh wouldn't you like that, I swear to God, if you try anything….'

'We're getting back on the road, stop this non sense otherwise Storm is going to know that I was texting you and will not trust me… who knows what else she will be capable of'

I slam my phone on the desk and sit down feeling completely hopeless.

**JASON'S POV **

I glance back to see if Storm was coming, no sight so I decide to text Mitch back. I could sense his distrust in me but it didn't bother me. I decide to take Storms phone and put it in the side compartment so that she won't have the need to call Mitch. I smile as she returns to the car. "All set?"

"Yup, we're Vegas bound baby!" she shouts, obviously thrilled.

About three hours into the car trip, Storm falls asleep for a good forty minutes. I start to hear discomforting murmuring. I glance over to see that she might be having a nightmare.

"No…. no, no…. no," she continues to murmur. "No Riley!" she shouts and immediately wakes up panicked. I focus my attention on the road as she realizes what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" I finally ask.

"Yeah, I think so…" she groans and rubs her eyes.

"Sounds like quite the nightmare. What was it about?"

She sat in silence for a moment, I glance to see she is obviously contemplating something.

"If it helps, you shouted Riley's name."

"Oh right… I've been having the same nightmare for a long time now… the day of the accident when he…" Storm's voice cracks. In reaction to her unhappiness, I reach a hand out for comfort. She takes it before balling her eyes out. With this, I decide to exit the highway. I pull into a parking lot and give Storm my full attention.

"You really did love him didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes…" she trails off, wiping the tears from her face. "And no matter what I do, the memories of him still haunt me."

I reach one hand up to her cheek, I pull her face towards mine. "It's going to be okay, I promise that you will find happiness once more," our faces now inches away. I stare intently in her eyes. "You know… with Mitch… with yourself or well…. me," I choke and trail off, diverting my eyes away.

Before I knew it, Storms lips were pressed against mine, both of her hands wrapping around my neck. I lean closer, wrapping my hand now around her neck. She abruptly pulls away and still lean across confused. She doesn't say anything, so I pull away, start the car and continue driving. We drive the next half hour in silence.

"Sorry," she finally says.

"For?"

"It's not fair to Mitch…" she trails off.

"Do you love him?" I hesitantly ask.

There was another brief moment of silence.

"It's this baby," she chokes out.

"What do you mean?"

"… nothing, I just don't want talk about it anymore… please."

"Alright, I can respect that."

"Thank-you… but hey, have you seen my phone?"

"Well to be honest when we stopped, Mitch was calling you so I didn't want that to distract you…" I explain reaching to grab Storms phone.

"Well that makes sense, and you're right… it would be a distraction and right now I just need time to think. But I do think I owe him an explanation as to where we are going at least…" I hand Storm her phone.

**MITCH'S POV **

'Hey, I don't really feel like explaining why I did what I did as of right now, but I do feel as though I should tell you where Jason and I are off to… which is Los Vegas. Take care, I'll be in contact with you soon.'

"Tyler!" I shout out. He walks in moments later as I quickly respond to Storm's text.

"What's up buddy?"

"What do you say about taking a little road trip?"


	6. Chapter 6: Mistakes Were Made

_**it's taken me so long to be motivated to write - and tonight, I just felt like writing something but it turned into a whole entire chapter which I personally really like... haven't been entirely proud of my last chapters as it has taken more than one day to write. Enjoy ^.^ P.S not to mention, the word count is hella long ;o (longest chapter written) **_

**STORM'S POV**

Once we had gotten to Los Vegas, sleep was not an option, everything just looked so alive, so fun and I wanted to see it all. Jason and I first found a relatively cheap hotel and dropped all of our things off and headed out for dinner. It must've been forever, because it felt like time was flying as I ate and talked with Jason. So care free, nothing to worry about - it was great. Once we were done our meal, the waitress had come over to ask if we wanted any dessert and mistakenly called us a couple.

"Oh no, we're just friends," I reassure him. "And actually, I'll go for a slice of cheesecake." I look back to Jason's face which had sort of dropped… I did sympathize for him but there wasn't much more I could do.

"Yeah, I'll just get some chocolate ice cream."

"So the atmosphere of Los Vegas, I like it a lot," I say.

"I'm glad you do, but looking at the time I don't think we should go to the slots or whatever you wanted to do. You need to rest… you know, for…." he states motioning towards my stomach.

This sort of felt like a let down… but it did make sense, we've had a long day. Jason pays for the bill even though I insist that I pay for my meal at least. As for the walk back to the hotel, we're in silence.

"Is there anything wrong?" I ask. No response. "Jason."

"Oh, what? No, of course not - I am just really tired is all. Lots of driving today haha."

"Alright…" I trail off as we go back to silence.

Once we got back to the hotel room, Jason immediately goes to the washroom to get ready for bed. I sit on my bed contemplating a lot of things… like why I am here in the first place with him. Why I would leave my duties to Mitch and so abrupt… he must be so worried.

"All yours," Jason says coming out of the washroom and hopping into bed.

"Great," I slightly grin and head into the washroom. I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror and contemplate a lot of other things… like if having this baby was a good idea… well I couldn't just abort it… but to keep it… maybe I wasn't doing the right thing… I'm so young and I was just getting my life together. I brush my teeth, wash my face and undress… but I realize that I didn't even bring my pajama's in here. I walk out excusing myself from Jason's view, slightly covering myself.

"Wow," I hear from behind me. I blush and quickly grab my things.

"Sorry, left my pajama's in my bag," I quickly rustle through trying to find the change of clothes. Before I knew it, I felt Jason's touch on my shoulder which makes me jump.

"You're just so…" he trails off as I feel his breath on my neck. Crap, crap, crap… I knew this was wrong, but at the same time, I didn't want to say no. His lips touches my neck and in reaction I close my eyes and let out a light breath. And then I realize that I wanted this, I dropped my clothes and turned around wrapping my arms around his neck. We begin to make out and slowly make our way to the bed laying down.

One AM strikes before we were finished. Jason curls up beside me and he drifts off to sleep fairly quick but I on the other hand cannot sleep. What did I just do?! All of my thoughts throughout the day, throughout the past couple of months and years all came rushing back, everything that I've worked for, everything that I fought through to be all wasted because of… of this… because I couldn't keep myself in my pants. How could I ever face Mitch again? I felt so ashamed of myself. Eventually Jason rolls around to the other side so I take this opportunity to pull a sweater on and some pants. I head out into the hall making sure to bring a room key. I look side to side. I watch a couple giggle and walk into a hotel room and in the other direction I had caught the eye of a few boys. They motioned me to come over so without thinking, I do.

"Damn, you certainly are gorgeous," one immediately says. "I'm John and this is Riley." My heart stops as I look to Riley and my face immediately drops. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… just my ex boyfriend was named Riley… and well, he died."

"Well I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," I shrug off his sympathy.

"We were just gonna go to the bar for some shots, would you like to join?" I look down to the clothes I had on and hesitated to answer. "Oh you'll be fine like that - don't worry about it."

A few moments later, my contemplation stops and I agree to join them. One shot won't hurt… or so I thought.

"Common, take another… it isn't fun if only us two are drinking."

"No, I really can't."

"Common," Riley chirps in. "Just one more, what can go wrong?"

I sigh and hesitantly look at the two of them… "Fine."

"Alright," John smiles and motions to the bar tender for three more shots. "So what really has you down?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well I'd like to think that I know females quite well and I can pick up when one is having a hard time, or faced with a problem."

"Oh… well it's…" I get off by the bar tender pouring more shots. The three of use pick up the shots, clink glasses and down our second shot.

"It's what?"

"Just some life problems… I don't exactly what to talk about them."

"Fair enough, shit happens."

… Fifth shot, I was gone. "Oh bar tender," I call out. "Yeah, I'll just have uhh some water."

"Well what's the fun in that? No, she'll have a gin and tonic." The bar tender looks to me and I look to him confused… "What? You just told me your preferred drink was gin so…"

"That's true!" I quickly wipe the confused face off and divert my attention back to the bar tender. "Yeah, I'll have a gin and tonic."

Once I was nearing the end of my drink, I felt that it was too hard to stay sitting up. Riley had me propped up against his shoulder making sure that I wouldn't fall over. "You know… I've always liked the name Riley," I blurt out.

"Oh do you?" he responded, placing one of his hands on my inner thighs.

"No," I push his hand away. "Don't do that."

"Well why not?" he puts his hand back on my leg, higher up this time.

"I said stop."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," John steps in placing a hand on my back.

I straighten myself up and shake off the two of them. "Nothing bad is going to happen, you're right because it already has," I state while beginning to stand up.

"Okay fine, let me help you," John offers.

"No!" I shout. "I've got this." Before I knew it, I hand fallen to the floor.

**MITCH'S POV **

"I'm just so angry, we have to find them tonight but they could be anywhere," I hostilely say.

"There is no need to get worked up, we will find where they are - let's first logically think about the hotels we can cross out. See look at that one, they wouldn't be able to afford that one."

"You're right," I pull over and roll down Tyler's window. "Hey! Excuse me," I shout out to a couple walking. I get their attention. "Would you happen to know the hotel which would have rooms sort of last minute and relatively cheap for those people kind of spur the moment?"

"Well yeah actually there are a few, but they are more down that road there," the man points out the street behind us.

"Anywhere else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay, well thank-you. Have a good night."

"You too, take care."

I look over my shoulder and do a complete U-turn and turn down the street where a number of cheaper looking hotels stand. "We should just drive through the parking lots… see if we can spot Jason's car."

"Sounds logical enough," Tyler agrees.

About fifteen minutes later, we spot Jason's car and quickly find a parking space. I leave the keys in the ignition and bolt into the hotel. I go to the reception desk and ask if a Stoke's was staying here and for the room number.

"He is, but I cannot give you that information."

"Okay fine," I slam the table and head off down the hallways. I walk past the restaurant and glance to see a bit of a scene, I don't think much of it but quickly back up and peer in. Oh my god I think to myself. I rush into the room and shove past the crowd of people.

"Move," I angrily say seeing Storm passed out on the floor. "Storm! … Hey Storm look at me."

"Who are you?" a male voice says behind me. I look around to see a guy staring right at me.

"Better yet, who are you? And what happened?" I could obviously tell he is drunk by his lack of balance. I spot Tyler walk into the restaurant. "Hey Tyler, can you help me out?"

"She walked out of a hotel room, invited her for some drinks… had quite a bit come to think of it."

"She was drinking?!"

"Yeah, chill bro. Now who the fuck are you?"

"Her boyfriend, and maybe you should get your head out of you ass."

"Whoa bro, the fuck are you trying to say?"

"She's pregnant, and I bet you were there trying to convince her to drink more and more. Now get lost!" I shout as he does what I say. He motions to who must've been his friend and they leave the restaurant. "And the rest of you, leave… I've got this."

"Up we go," Tyler says grabbing an arm of Storm's and wrapping it around his neck. I check for a room key, and successfully find it in Storm's back pocket. I read the room number and so we head to it. The three of us barge in and turn the lights on completely surprising Jason.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" he questions immediately sitting up and rubbings his eyes. We lay Storm down on the bed and tuck her in.

"Tyler, go book another hotel room please," I say.

"Will do," Tyler leaves and I turn to Jason.

"How could you be so irresponsible Jason?!"

"What did I do?!" he states looking to Storm on the bed. "Wait, whats wrong with her?"

"I just found her passed out on the floor of the restaurant. These two idiots told me that she was drinking," I explain pacing the room. "Do you want her to ruin everything?!"

"No of course not… it was an early night Mitch, I obviously had her best interest at heart… she must've left when I was asleep. You cannot pin this one on me."

Tyler walks back into the room signalling that he has a hotel room.

"Great, Jason… get your things, you're staying with Tyler tonight."

He rolls his eyes and doesn't bother to argue. Ten minutes later they have left the room and Tyler has gone out to the car to get out things. I sit beside Storm all night, waiting to see if she'll wake up.

_**~ September 18th ~**_

I must've dozed off because I am woken up by Storm tumbling to stand up.

"Hey Storm, Storm, Storm… be careful," I say immediately standing up to help her.

"I'm fine," she shrugs me off rudely. I give her, her space. She rubs her eyes and groans holding her head in her hand. "What happened? Why are you here? Where is Jason?"

I walk to the washroom and grab a glass of water and give it to her. "You got drunk last night, I'm here because you abruptly left without a word and with Jason of course. He's in another room with Tyler. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she groans.

"Well you have to freshen up or something and get ready… we need to go to the hospital right away."

"What why?" she says puzzled before realizing… "Oh shit, right."

I am ready in the matter of minutes so I observe her chug at least four glasses of water, get dressed, brush her hair and teeth and put some make up on. "We'll grab something quick at the breakfast." She doesn't say anything. We hop into the car and drive in silence to the hospital. We get seen by a doctor almost immediately and get a screening done. Storm and I hold hands as the ultra sound boots up. The doctor pours the gel on Storm's stomach and we look to the screen. The doctor looks at the screen but says nothing for a while.

"Well?" I finally blurt out.

She sighs and looks to us. "I'm sorry… you've lost your baby."


	7. Chapter 7: The Name is Jade

**STORM'S POV**

1:30 in the afternoon, I roll around in the bed and check my phone. One text from Jason asking me how I am. I slug myself out of bed in the clothes that I've been wearing for the past week. I look to myself in the mirror and decide that it is time to take a shower. I run myself a bath and spend the next hour laying in the suds. I eventually stand up and wash my hair and step out. I throw on a new pair of pants and shirt and head to the kitchen. I look in the fridge, nothing. I look in all the cupboards, nothing. I make a pot of coffee instead and head to my computer desk. I open up my social media for the first time in weeks. I go through most of my mentions of people asking where I am, rumours that I am dead or that Jason has said that I'm fine. Drama going on with Mitch's viewers… I read a lot of nasty tweets and exit out right away.

That is when I hear a knock at the door. I swear, if it's Jason come to surprise me… I check my phone once more. Still one text. I open the door and surprisingly see Alex…. my old friend from high school.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" I sort of ask abruptly and rude.

"Well Hi to you too," she states, allowing herself in. She looks around and takes in the aroma of my apartment. "My god, what died in here?"

I didn't say anything, I instead opened Jason's text and headed to the couch. Once Alex has her view around the house she joins me back in the main room.

"But seriously, how are you?" she asks.

I stare at her and can't figure out why she or how she even found me. "Who sent you? How did you know where I live?" I ask ignoring her question.

"Nobody sent me… you texted me a week ago and it was really worrying… So being the old good friend that I am… I came to see you… help with your parents of course. Even they are worried about you. Apparently they haven't heard from you in three weeks. They were sighing with relief when I talked to them."

"You asked what died when you walked in…. my baby did."

"Oh my god Storm, I am so sorry. Do you mind me asking how?"

"It was all my fault… I got fed up with the pressure Mitch was putting on me for being like the perfect girlfriend he could ever have… crap like that and I couldn't take it so I took off with Jason to Los Vegas where… I got drunk and well… I guess you can figure out the rest."

"That would make so much sense as to why you have dropped off the face of the planet like four month ago…" Alex sort of mindlessly says.

I scold her but resume my conversation with Jason. I tell him what's up and how much this situation is really bothering me but he begs to differ. I get annoyed and shut my phone off.

"Do you wanna come grocery shopping with me? I'm sort of entirely out of food and I barely have the… the motivation to leave my home."

"Well of course, let's make a grocery list. Whatever you need Storm.. I'll be here for you… for you know like three days since I must head back to Toronto. Nobody is really around are they?"

"Nope."

"Have you thought about telling your parents and or maybe possibly going home?" she asks.

"Yeah… but I haven't figured it out. I guess I could at least give them an explanation…" I trail off into thought as to what I could possibly say for not talking to them for three months.

"Well I'm sure if you tell them what happened, they will be understanding of you," she exclaims.

"No they won't… they never wanted me to do this whole Youtube thing. I remember being in the UK and I finally told my mom what was going on and that I didn't want to continue with school. What was I thinking? … I should've gone back to school as soon as my Youtube career hit the gutter after Riley's death. My fan base has never been the same and then Mitch basically came to my rescue. I swear… I never understood why he even liked me."

"I see… and you haven't had anyone else to really talk to I assume…"

"No I have… his name is Jason… he likes me and I like him but it just doesn't feel right so I'm afraid it will never be," I say laying down on he couch. "I never thought that my life would end up like this."

"You got that right," Alex agrees with me.

"So then what are you up to?"

"I quit school… my mom had gotten really sick last year and I needed to take care of her as my dad passed away months before."

"I am so sorry… see, not only am I shitty girlfriend, I am a shitty friend as well. I'm sorry for not being there for you Alex."

"I appreciate your apology but there really wasn't much you could've done… or even I. We grew a part Storm… it was sort of inevitable with you being here in Ottawa and or LA."

"Yeah I guess you're right… So are you working at all?"

"Hmmm well yeah, I'm a math teacher at… guess where."

"Please tell me it's not our high school."

"It is…" she states.

"Dang… who knew you would end up as a teacher. Life really has it's way of testing us, chose this path and outcome would be inevitable… get side tracked and your whole life changes."

"So have you given any thought as to what you might want to do?" she asks and I trail off into thought of this question.

**JADE'S POV **

Great. I think to myself as I wake up to a brand new day… I lay in silence, staring at the ceiling. I glance to my side out of habit, which I should really stop doing.

Him and I…. it seriously felt like forever. Four months ago, today, we found out the news which was all my fault… I just wasn't ready. He was pressuring me, told me this would be great and everything will play out smoothly. I only wanted to make him happy and now he's gone for good.

"Morning Storm," a voice peers in from the doorway. I look over and smile.

"Good morning to you too," I exclaim and motion him to come join me in bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know yet," I say nuzzling into his arms.

"Okay well let's not talk about it… we'll do everything today to keep your mind off of it," he explains with fairly big hand motions. I chuckle and he does too. I look up to him, and for the first time in a long time - our lips meet for a brief moment before I pull away.

"Sorry… it's just," I trail off.

"It's what? When are you ever going to tell the truth? … You've been living with this burden for too long and you need to let it go."

"Oh really? So I'm suppose to call Mitch up and say 'oh hey sorry, forgot to mention to you four months back….' yeah, I don't think so," I say angrily as I hop out of bed.

"Common Storm," he complains.

"No Jason…. No," I run my hands through my hair frustrated and head for the washroom. "And it's Jade to you."

My past will not bring me down again, I am starting over and I will make a life for myself. If Mitch doesn't want to talk to me, then so be it. I obviously feel deep remorse but I will no longer be brought down by guys anymore. Time to prove them all wrong. No more complications, nothing more holding me down. This is my time.

The name is Jade and I am nearly twenty-four years old.

**[What a long and on-going story... like crap. I said I was going to cut the story short with the other story titled like a new beginning or something ... i really tried as I read a comment saying keep the story going! but I no longer feel motivated to write. I have matured :P Its shocking that my first story has over 3000 views... never thought it would reach that number. Welp, with that being said... I hope you enjoyed this story if you stuck around for this long. *warning, shameless plug ahead* if you want to follow my social media feel free. I might end up writing some fantasy like fanfic cus I ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT ship Vikklan. Twitter and Instagram rawritsgen_ (I also follow back ;D) Take care :* and hopefully this will not be the end of genizzle ahahah.]**


End file.
